


Unexpected Events

by Treadstone17



Series: The Betting Pool [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Assumes Endgame Does Not Take Place, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: A sudden change in a recreational activity aboard Voyager sends much of the crew into a tizzy, with rumors flying.How will this mystery be solved, and what changes will these events mean for the future on Voyager?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek Voyager has always been a favorite show of mine. However, I've always been intimidated at writing fanfiction for it, as I absolutely SUCK at making technobabble sound plausible. So I pretty much skip it here.
> 
> Oh, I couldn't think of a better title. Suggestions are welcome! Enjoy!

Unexpected Changes

A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction

By Treadstone17

 

_Prologue_

  
  
**Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship** U.S.S. _Voyager_ , NCC 74656 woke up and looked at her chronometer. It looked back at her with the number 0527. She rolled her eyes. It was her day off. _I just need to ignore the infernal thing_ , she thought with mild humor. She ruffled her pillow a little and began to close her eyes again.  
  
An arm snaked around her back, deftly and softly grabbing a bare breast. A smile then curled over her lips, a soft, almost imperceptible moan escaping. “Mmmmm”, she purred. “Why did I wait six years out here, denying myself this?”  
  
The male voice behind her chuckled. “Good question. More than a few people have told you not to be celibate out here. But you didn't listen.”  
  
“I'm listening now”, she said with a grin, “and I like what I'm hearing.” Kathryn moved back into the curved front of the male body behind her, forcing as much contact as possible. “I'm glad I don't have to work today.”  
  
“Don't rub it in”, the voice in the dark whispered. “I have to be on the Bridge at 0800.” The body behind hers moved up toward her slightly. Suddenly she felt the hard, distended flesh of her lover rubbing up against her bare ass.  
  
“By the way, maybe I should finally tell you, uh now that we're here, that I know all about the betting pool.”  
  
Silence for a moment.  
  
“H....how long have you known, Kathryn?”  
  
Kathryn laughed at the terror in his voice. “Since the first day. Did you really think I didn't realize we'd need some diversions out here? However, I think in light of these.....new developments, we can safely close the book on the main event?”  
  
“The main....ah yes, well, uh, seeing that we're not in a compromising position, I think that's a good idea. I'll do it during my shift.”  
  
“I'll do it”, Janeway said. “Trust me, I've known the code for a long time.”  
  
“Of course you have. I wish I didn't have to get up in an hour to get ready for my shift.”  
  
“Still enough time for a good wake up, don't you think?”, she purred, the words reinforced as she grabbed that large, long, incredibly hard protrusion behind her. A soft moan of appreciation answered her.  
  
“I think it's doable.” They both laughed.  
  
“I'm glad you agree, because”, and now she lifted her leg and placed it on the leg behind her, opening her center up for inspection, then slowly guided the erect cock to her entrance, “I have a feeling this will fit just......aaah”, she gasped as he entered her, “perfectly right there.”  
  
“You're the Captain....”  
  
The rest of the Universe faded from their thoughts.

 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

 

Alpha Shift, 0800  
  
**As always, Commander Tuvok** had been the first to arrive on the Bridge for Alpha Shift. Of course, he had already been up for several hours, going over security reports, checking with Gamma shift on what had transpired the night before and going over any other pertinent information before reporting to Tactical.  
  
Commander Chakotay arrived on the same turbolift as Harry. “Good morning, Tuvok”, the Indian man said pleasantly.  
  
“Good morning to you, Commander”, the Vulcan replied respectfully.  
  
“Anything interesting happen while we were all tucked in last night?” His eyes twinkled at the unamused Vulcan.  
  
“It was, as Mr. Paris is so fond of saying, 'nothing to write home about'.”  
  
The rest of the crew, those coming on the Alpha and leaving from Gamma had a good laugh about the Third-in-Command quoting Tom Paris.  
  
As if on cue, the doors to the bridge parted and the Chief Helmsman appeared as the chuckled died out. “Good morning everyone. All of you seem to be in an agreeable mood.”  
  
Harry let the cat out of the bag. “Commander Tuvok was just quoting you on what transpired on the Gamma shift.”  
  
“Let me guess”, Tom said with a grin, “nothing to write home about, eh Tuvok?”  
  
More laughter enveloped the nerve center of the ship. Tuvok raised his eyebrows. Tom and Chakotay both thought they caught a twinkle of amusement in the normally stoic eyes.  
  
“Mr. Paris”, Chakotay said with a smile as the hilarity died down, “Course 257 mark 051, Warp 7 for the moment if you please.”  
  
“Course 257 mark 051 laid in, Commander”, he said in a business-like tone. “Welcome to morning rush-hour everyone.”  
  


* * *

  
  
One of Seven of Nine's most closely-kept hobbies was to check up on the betting pool file that Lieutenant Paris had created a few months after _Voyager_ had been stranded in the Delta Quadrant. It was against Starfleet regulations, but Commander Chakotay had discreetly allowed it as long as the betting subjects didn't get too out-of-hand. He had told Paris confidently that Janeway had no idea of the pool's existence.  
  
There was some humorous betting: who would get sick next off of Neelix's Leola root casserole? When would Ensign Tal Celes bump her head or hurt her arm in engineering again, as she seemed to do so often? When would B'Elanna finally get so fed up with Vorik that she would knock him out cold?  
  
But the majority of wagers were on more personal subjects. The biggest was the first one that had been posted a few years back: when would Janeway and Chakotay become a couple? There were others and Seven had placed wagers on many of them. She usually ignored the Captain/Commander narrative. It was there and wasn't going anywhere. Today she put a small wager of rations on the hot-and-cold relationship between the ship's Chief Engineer and Chief Helmsman.  
  
As she was scanning for any new, interesting storylines, she noticed that the betting pool on the Captain and Commander was......missing?  
  
The implant over her left eye rose considerably. She wasn't one to talk to herself, instead, she went back through the database. Still, she didn't find it.  
  
“Computer, locate File Helmboy 4-alpha-pi-epsilon and display?”  
  
_“No such file currently exists.”_  
  
Again her eyebrow and her cybernetic implanted eyebrow rose appreciably. Mr. Paris was currently flying one of the shuttles to certify some maintenance work that had been completed on it. She surmised who the next best person might be to inquire about this small mystery.  
  
“Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres?”  
  


* * *

  
  
Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres couldn't believe her ears. “What do you mean the betting file on the Captain and Chakotay has been closed? Did they finally do it? Did someone win?”  
  
Seven of Nine looked at the Klingon hybrid with a dispassionate expression. “I do not know if that is true or not, but the information on that wager has been removed from the betting file. It is no longer active.”  
  
“But you've heard nothing about a winner?”  
  
“I have not”, the former drone said evenly again. “I just know it has been removed.”  
  
Ensign Harry Kim saw the two women sitting together in the Messhall when he arrived and made a beeline for them. “What the hell is going on with the betting...”  
  
B'Elanna cut him off with a wry expression. “We're way ahead of you, Starfleet. We don't know why.”  
  
“I think we'd know if the Captain and Commander had finally crossed the line. I know they both have a great command face, but I and others would have noticed it.”  
  
“I don't know, Harry. Something isn't right about this”, B'Elanna said with a scowl. “I need to look into this. And there's one person who has to know.”  
  
Unfortunately, he was currently on that test flight. When he returned, she'd interrogate him.  
  


 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

 

 **After his test flight in another shuttle** , Tom Paris was in Shuttlebay Two, working some recent kinks out of the _Delta Flyer_. The left nacelle had been acting up the last few times he had taken the ship out, and there seemed to be some small anomaly in the environmental controls onboard. He was in the cockpit running a diagnostic on the nacelle when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
He didn't expect the visitor to be B'Elanna. Since their breakup two months ago, they hadn't spoken much. It hadn't been a particular rancorous split, but a split always left some bad feelings. She didn't look angry so he figured his health wasn't in danger at the moment.  
  
“B'Elanna”, he said with a smile over his shoulder, still looking at the PADD in front of him. “What brings you to the _Flyer_? Nothing to fix in Engineering right now?”  
  
It hadn't been said in a mean way, so B'Elanna simply smirked. “Engineering is tip-top right now flyboy. I came here on more pressing business.”  
  
He set the PADD down and turned toward his ex-lover. “Oh? And what might that be?”  
  
“A bunch of us want to know who took down the information on the betting file about the Captain and Chakotay?”  
  
Tom's mind had been on technical matters, and at first, he was completely confused. “What information about them?”  
  
“When the two of them.....you know.....when they'll finally end up in bed together?”  
  
The light finally went on. “Oh, that? Yeah, I saw that myself. I know Chakotay is aware of the betting files, but not Janeway. Maybe he had reason to remove it?”  
  
“So who won the pool?”  
  
Tom shrugged his shoulder. “Without the information, I have no idea who, or if anyone won. Maybe Chakotay just got tired of his personal life up for wagers? I'll discreetly look into this later today.”  
  
“I'm not buying that”, B'Elanna persisted. “It was removed for a reason. And I want to find out why.”  
  
“Look, B'Elanna, it's all in fun anyway. Why get up in arms about it?”  
  
“Well............” She paused and Tom raised his eyebrows. “I care about both of them and I think they'd be good as a couple. I'm just curious.”  
  
“So you really want to know if they're fucking now, right?” Humor, for a myriad of reasons, was written all over his face.  
  
B'Elanna crossed her arms and looked at him through narrow eyes. “I wouldn't have said that quite so crassly, but....”  
  
Tom laughed. “But that's what you want to know? You want to know if they're doing the Funky Monkey; getting some Afternoon Delight; Doing the Bump-and-Grind; Rolling in the hay; Makin' Whoopie....”  
  
“All right, I get the idea!”, Torres hollered. “I don't know all those sayings but even I can figure that out. And, no, I just want to know....if they're a couple now.”  
  
Tom wanted to burst out laughing but held his straight face. “Why don't you go to the source and find out? Why not ask Chakotay?”  
  
“You want me to ask him?”, she said in what looked to be fear.  
  
“Why not?”, Tom said reasonably. “If anyone would know it would be him, wouldn't you think?” He saw the deer-in-the-headlights look in her eyes. “Maybe you can take Harry, Seven, and Neelix with you for moral support?”  
  
She almost growled at him for that response. They were still friends, but he still got very deep under her thick Klingon skin more than any person in the Universe, save maybe Seven. “I am not going to go up to Chakotay and say 'hey Commander, are you fucking the Captain now? I had some serious rations riding on that one.' No thank you.”  
  
“Then I guess we don't find out what happened. Maybe the old man just got tired of his sex life being wagered on?”  
  
“Maybe you're right”, B'Elanna admitted. “Pool or no pool, someone's got to know if they're an item now.”  
  
“Good luck with that”, Tom said dryly. “I doubt either one of them want to flaunt it, to be honest, if they have caved in.”  
  
Torres sighed. “I guess you're no help on this then”, she huffed. Then she thought better. “Need an extra hand on what you're doing?”  
  
Tom smiled warmly. “Yeah, that'd be nice. Think you can do a once-over on the environmental controls? I can't peg down what's out of sync with it. A second set of eyes would help.”  
  
“OK then”, Torres smiled back and got to work to get the _Flyer_ at peak efficiency.  


* * *

  
  
Late That Night  
  
Chakotay entered his quarters, extremely tired from a double shift on the Bridge. He worked his standard shift as S-I-C, then pulled another shift at the Helm as Baytart had broken his forearm the day before on the holodeck and the Doctor advised him one day of rest before returning to duty.  
  
The Warp Engines had developed a hiccup three quarters through the Alpha Shift and continued for the first half of the Beta Shift. The Captain had gone down to Engineering where she and B'Elanna had talked to Tuvok on the bridge. He and Chakotay worked in tandem with the two women who were next to the core.  
  
These were the daily clusterfucks that can emerge on any Starship or any piece of mechanical equipment, and the crew always took it in stride. By the beginning of Gamma Shift, the Warp Core was singing pretty again and when Chakotay went to his quarters, they were cruising smartly at Warp 6.4.  
  
When he entered, he didn't turn the lights on immediately. He was damn tired. He thought about perhaps taking a sonic shower in the morning, but decided it wouldn't take a lot of time and he'd feel a lot better going to bed nice and clean.  
  
As he entered his bedroom, he stripped his clothing off, wearily yawned and began to head to the shower. Just as he took his first step her heard a sexy voice in the dark.  
  
“Mmmm”, the female voice purred, “that's a nice ass I see-well that I can barely see.” The voice was getting closer to him, with a pair of hands grasping both sides of his gluteus maximus, lightly running hands over them. “Headed toward the shower?”  
  
Chakotay tried not to chuckle but failed. “Yes, in fact, I am”, he protested. “Did a double shift, and I could use one, thank you very much.”  
  
She laughed lightly. “Want some company?”  
  
His cherubic smile creased his face. “Why? Is someone offering?” Immediately one of his butt cheeks got smacked.  
  
“I was thinking”, she mused, her fingertips brushing around his hips, now closing in on the sensitive inside of his thighs, parallel with his now-growing erection, “that I could wash, very effectively, certain, shall we say, parts of your anatomy.” The small, delicate female left hand grabbed his shaft, sending a shiver through him.  
  
“Sonic showers don't work that way”, he breathed, quickly losing his concentration.  
  
“I guess we'll have to use some water, then, Commander.” She began to stroke up and down his impressive length, his breath hitching.  
  
“I see”, he breathed out, still short of breath. “You'll get me clean, then get me all sweaty afterward? Not very 'efficient' as a certain member of the crew would say.”  
  
She laughed heartily at the allusion to Seven of Nine. “I don't think you understand, Commander.” She moved in front of him, now looking him directly in the eyes. “I plan to fuck you in the shower. That way you get sweaty and clean at the same time.”  
  
“Ah”, he said as his erection became almost painful, “well, you certainly have thought this through, haven't you?”  
  
“Oh, yes, officers are expected to thoroughly analyze any situation.” She went down on her knees in front of him. “And I believe right now an analysis of my mouth on your cock is what is called for.... _then_ I'll fuck you in the shower. How's that sound?”  
  
Her lips formed around his penis, taking him into her mouth. “Aaaah, well, you are the boss.”  
  
She giggled as she slid him all the way down her throat.  
  
I wasn't that tired anyway, he thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving.

 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

 

Several Weeks Later  
  
  
**B'Elanna Torres had decided to visit** Chakotay one evening simply to talk and relax for a little while. He was like a big brother to her and even now she valued his counsel on so many subjects.  
  
To get to his quarters she had to pass by Janeway's. She thought for a moment that it might be rude to simply pass by without giving her regards to her Captain. Janeway wasn't just her Captain-she had become one of her best friends onboard. Quite a stretch from having wanted to rip her head off the day she arrived on _Voyager_.  
  
She was just about to push the chime when she heard noises coming from inside the Captain's quarters. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out what was going on. At first, she thought the Captain was in distress and almost asked for emergency override. But then her very perceptive Klingon ears heard a loud, sultry female voice...  
  
_“Oh God, make me come!”_  
  
B'Elanna jumped back as if hit by an electric shock, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes bulging wide. _Kahless_ , she thought as she began to move away, _Chakotay finally banged her!!!_  
  
She figured there was no reason to visit Chakotay now, so she walked away, a knowing grin on her face.  
  


* * *

  
  
Three Days Later

  
  
The next few days, the betting pools were forgotten. A race called the Quinari had attacked them with three ships. It was the usual: “You've crossed into our territory” bullshit they always had to deal with. Fortunately, this latest foe was only a moderate threat and _Voyager_ easily defended itself without loss of life or any of the enemy ships. By day number four, the Quinari had agreed to allow _Voyager_ undisturbed passage through their territory.  
  
B'Elanna and her Engineering team spent the next few days conducting minor repairs within their department. A magnetic constrictor in the warp core had become misaligned during one of the battles. The Warp core had to be shut down for a day as repairs and safety tests were run.  
  
As usual, after a stressful period, everyone looked to relax as much as possible. Even though it wasn't frequented much these days, Tom Paris always activated Sandrine's so people could gather, commiserate and drink to their hearts' desire. It ran around-the-clock and there was almost always someone within the program.  
  
After Alpha shift, B'Elanna and Harry both sauntered into Sandrine's to see who might be there. Ayala, Sue Nicoletti, Megan Delaney, and Joe Carey were all sitting at a table, beers in hand, going over the last few days. The two newcomers decided to join them.  
  
“Hey Maquis, Starfleet”, Sue said playfully, using the nicknames Harry and B'Elanna used for each other, “pull up some chairs.”  
  
Ayala moved over a little to make some room. “Everything back to normal in Engineering?”, the second-in-command at Security queried.  
  
“Ship-shape, Mike”, B'Elanna confirmed as Harry brought two brews to the table. “It wasn't major, just a bit time-consuming.”  
  
“Yeah well, I'm sick to death of such 'time-consuming' encounters”, Carey opined as everyone chuckled. “But that's not important right now.” He looked directly at B'Elanna. “OK, Chief, what's the latest on why the betting on the Captain and Commander was pulled?”  
  
B'Elanna blinked. Maybe she should have realized others would have checked the betting file, but it never had occurred to her. “Officially, I haven't heard a damn thing. Paris was going to look into it.” She grinned mischievously. “However, I think it was taken down because, well, let's say, those who are the subject of the bet wanted to let it disappear.”  
  
Five sets of eyes widened and looked back at her.  
  
Harry moved in closer to B'Elanna. “OK, Torres, you know something, don't you?” She grinned back at him. “You can't dangle that one out in front of us and not expect us to bite. C'mon, Maquis, spit it out.”  
  
“Well”, she smirked, making her small audience move in closer, “I don't know if I should let this one out of the bag but....”  
  
The others around her harangued her for her reluctance but making sure she knew they were teasing her more than anything.  
  
“OK, OK!”, she said with a laugh and a huff. “I was on Deck Three last night. I was going to visit Chakotay for a bit-I haven't had a chance to sit down and talk to him for a while like we always used to. Anyway, of course, I had to pass Janeway's quarters....”  
  
Harry gave her a Cheshire cat grin. “Yeah......and.”  
  
“As you know I have enhanced hearing from my Klingon side, and I thought I heard the Captain in some sort of distress in her quarters. I was about ready to over-ride the door and then.....”  
  
Now it was Nicoletti. “Uh-huh?”, she said in the same tone as Harry had used, “and?”  
  
B'Elanna blushed as red as her hybrid complexion would let her. “And I heard the Captain say....” She looked around to make sure no one else was listening, “ _Oh, God, make me come_.”  
  
Five jaws hit the floor, almost literally. None of them could speak for a few moments.  
  
Joe Carey started to talk but closed his mouth suddenly. Megan Delaney looked like she was still processing what had been said. Even Mr. Stoneface, Mike Ayala couldn't utter anything. Of course, Nicoletti rescued them all.  
  
“Are you saying.....” She paused then snickered. “Are you saying the Captain got laid last night? And you think......”  
  
Now Ayala spoke up, trying not to laugh. “And you think it was Chakotay?”  
  
B'Elanna tried to hold back her own giggle but failed. “Who else could it be? None of you guys would have heard that I'm sure. Her quarters are sound-proofed pretty well.”  
  
“Apparently not enough”, Harry quipped, _sotto voce_ , increasing the snickers around the room.  
  
“Now it makes sense!”, Jenny Delaney said with dawning realization.  
  
“What makes sense?” Harry was always a little behind the curve when it came to matters of the heart.  
  
“The disappearance of the betting line on Janeway and Chakotay! They finally get naked and they don't want anyone winning the bet!”  
  
Carry shrugged. “Makes sense”, he said honestly. “Good bet the Captain knew about the betting line all along, I'd wager.” He winked at B'Elanna.  
  
“You'd wager? Haha, Very funny Carey”, she said, not able to hold back a laugh at the obvious play on words.  
  
“Wow”, said Nicoletti, “Janeway and Chakotay are f......uh, screwing each other.” With that, the snickers became full-blown laughter.  
  
After a few moments, the hilarity died down just enough. B'Elanna looked around the table. “I think this calls for another round of beers-this round's on me, folks.” A cheer went up at the table and they all had new brewskis in a matter of moments.

 

* * *

  
  
Chakotay was up and about by 6 am and was one of the first people to arrive at the Mess hall in the morning.  
  
“Good morning, Commander!”, Neelix said in his normally cheerful way. “How's the coffee this morning, sir?”  
  
It wasn't really “coffee”, and both knew it, but it would do for the moment. “It's actually pretty damn good this morning, Mr. Neelix.” Chakotay raised his coffee cup in salute to the Talaxian.  
  
Neelix smiled at the compliment. “I've got some excellent eggs we picked up on that M-Class we passed last week. I've been told this is about as close to Earth chicken eggs as we've come.”  
  
“Sounds good, Neelix”, Chakotay said warmly. “Extra portion, over-easy if you will. I'm really hungry this morning.”  
  
“Say no more, Commander”, Neelix bowed his head slightly. “And some of that Praesellian bacon?”  
  
“Double portions as well, Neelix. I love that stuff.”  
  
Neelix nodded and went off to fetch the Commander's order.  
  
Shortly after that, the room started to fill with the pre-Alpha Shift rush. B'Elanna walked into the Mess about twenty minutes after Chakotay with her always-present cup of Raktajino, desperately trying to pry her eyes open. Upon seeing Chakotay, however, a knowing grin spread across her visage and she headed over to the Commander and her long-time friend.  
  
“Good morning, Chakotay”, she said pleasantly, slipping into the chair across from his. “You're here kind of early this morning, aren't you?”  
  
He smiled coyly, or so she thought. “I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I had a ton of reports to go over.”  
  
“Uh-huh”, she quipped, almost unconsciously, “a likely story, Commander.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean”, he said with a neutral voice as he took another bite of his ample breakfast.  
  
“Oh, nothing”, she said innocently, “I just thought you might be tired for....other reasons.”  
  
Chakotay gave her a sideways glance. “What other reasons would that be?”  
  
“OK”, she chided, “if you don't want to tell me, I understand, but I think I know what's going on here, even if you won't tell an old friend.”  
  
Now Chakotay was really confused. “I still don't understand what you're talking about, B'Elanna?”  
  
For the first time, some doubt crept into B'Elanna's mind as to what she knew she heard last night, and if it wasn't Chakotay in Janeway's quarters giving her pleasure, then...  
  
Chakotay noticed the sudden confusion on the younger woman's face and looked at her expectantly. He actually smiled at her and couldn't resist. “Cat got your tongue, Torres? Hearing some gossip that maybe wasn't correct?”  
  
She knew Chakotay was teasing her but now she was flustered. “Oh....I..I, well, I did hear something last night, but maybe it didn't involve you after all.”  
  
Rarely did anything rattle the Human/Klingon hybrid. But he was loving her discomfiture. “Must be a good rumor for you to smirk at me like that.”   
  
“I....I'm sorry, Chakotay, I didn't mean....I'm sorry I bothered you like that. I'll see you later.” And as quick as you could say Kahless, B'Elanna was heading out of the Mess, Chakotay chuckling, trying to hold in a loud burst of laughter that surely would get him some strange looks from his crewmates.

 

* * *

  
  
After Alpha Shift, B'Elanna went immediately to Harry's quarters, still hot under the collar about her encounter with Chakotay that morning. She pressed the pad to enter. Harry waved her in quickly.  
  
The Chief Ops Officer knew something was wrong immediately. “B'Elanna, you look like you've just had one of your legendary arguments with Seven. What's wrong?”  
  
She sat down with a huff. “For once, the Borg Queen isn't my problem. Remember what I told you guys last night?”  
  
Harry snorted in laughter. “How can I forget? All five of us almost ended up in Sickbay because we almost fell off our chairs?”  
  
B'Elanna gave him a cross look but didn't respond to the goad. “Yeah, well, I'm not sure it was Chakotay in there with the Captain. And I think I fucked up big-time.”  
  
That got the Ensign's attention. “What do you mean? You think you misheard the Captain?”  
  
“No”, B'Elanna countered immediately, “I know what I heard, but......”  
  
“Why would you say that after you were so sure last night?”  
  
“Because”, Torres stammered uncharacteristically, “I kind of....well, I was dropping hints to him this morning at breakfast that I knew why he looked so tired.”  
  
Harry looked at her nonplussed. “And?”  
  
“And he didn't seem to have the first goddamn what I was talking about. I mean, he really looked confused.”  
  
“Maybe he was just playing you”, Harry offered. “I've played poker with the Commander, and he can hide his hand pretty well.”  
  
B'Elanna shook her head. “You could be right. He does like to give me grief every now and then. But I'm still not sure.”  
  
“My bet it's the Commander and he's just stringing you along. He's got a wicked sense of humor.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you're right about that, the bastard.”  
  
Harry laughed. “Do you know anyone who could discreetly maybe find out-possibly from the Captain?”  
  
“I know Seven and the Captain are very close, and..........” B'Elanna stopped dead in her tracks. “Could it be Seven? I mean, they are very close.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “No, I know for a fact it isn't Seven. I happen to know that Seven and Susan Nicoletti are discreetly dating.”  
  
“Nicoletti?”, B'Elanna was truly dumbfounded. “Didn't she date Ayala for a very short time a few years back?”  
  
Harry nodded in the affirmative. “Is there a law against someone being bisexual? It's not my thing, but they get along great together.”  
  
“Wow”, B'Elanna said, still stymied by that one. “How did that one get by me?” Harry just chuckled.  
  
“And no”, Harry continued, “I don't think Seven would ever purposely use the Captain like that to get information. There's a bond between them that is pretty remarkable. That would break that bond in an instant.”  
  
Even with all the problems she and Seven had gone through over the years, they had come to an understanding and were becoming very good friends. She had to agree with Harry.  
  
“What if you simply open up to Chakotay somewhere private and tell him what your suspicions are?” He saw his friend's eyes go wide and held up his hand. “No, I don't mean telling him what....what the Captain said”, he mused uncomfortably, B'Elanna inwardly smirking, knowing Harry would never see Kathryn Janeway as a person but only as “The Captain”. “Just ask him, with the betting file on them being taken down does that mean they are a couple?”  
  
B'Elanna pondered for a few moments. “You think it's that simple?”  
  
Harry grinned. “Sometimes us science geeks can try to overthink things, you know? Sometimes just being honest with a friend might work.”  
  
B'Elanna smirked at the younger man. “When did you become so smart, Starfleet?” The affection in her voice was sincere.  
  
“I was always that smart, Maquis”, he quipped, “I just needed some experience to go with the smarts.”  


 


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

 

  
**“Torres to Chakotay”** , the Klingon hybrid nervously slapped her communicator.  
  
“Chakotay here, what can I do for you B'Elanna?”  
  
“Wonder if you want to stop by tonight around 1900 for dinner? I want to talk to you. We haven't had a good sit-down dinner together for a while."

"Sounds like a plan. 1900. Chakotay out.”  
  
“OK”, she said out loud to herself, “now, how do I broach this subject?”  
  
B'Elanna already had dinner prepared when Chakotay arrived, along with an Andorian wine that Torres was fond of. They ate while talking about sundry ship issues and then the relaxed with the wine afterward.  
  
To B'Elanna's surprise, Chakotay broached the subject she wanted to talk about first. “So what was that little performance in the mess hall this morning about? I must admit, I was quite confused when you left.”  
  
B'Elanna gave him a self-conscious smile, knowing she had put her foot into it. “I had heard something on good authority, that involved you and the Captain, to be honest, and I thought it was a sign...........that....well, you and the Captain had.......well, gotten together.”  
  
Whatever Chakotay thought of what Torres said, to see her so undone and unsure was priceless. She was, next to Kathryn Janeway, the strongest woman he had ever known, and would trust his life with her. But this discombobulation was quite amusing to the Second-in-Command of _Voyager_.  
  
He put his wine down and took a napkin to the corners of his mouth before responding, keeping a serious face about him. “Let's say, for argument's sake, that the Captain and I are...involved? When you and Tom started dating, how long did you keep it from everyone?”  
  
B'Elanna shrugged. “Oh, I don't know, close to nine months? It didn't come out until those aliens were experimenting on us and Tuvok caught us.”  
  
Chakotay nodded. “Exactly. Wouldn't it be fair to say that others might want to do the same thing? See how things are going? Gauge if their relationship will last or if it's only short-term?”  
  
“I guess so”, she agreed reluctantly, knowing he had her before the conversation even started. “But human nature makes us curious. I had people ask me pretty early on if something was up with Tom and me, and I denied it for a long time.”  
  
“For the very reasons I mentioned', Chakotay affirmed. “People want a little privacy when first starting in an intimate relationship. I don't think that's too much to ask.”  
  
B'Elanna jumped on that with wide eyes. “So you _are_ seeing the Captain?”  
  
“I didn't say that”, he chuckled, stringing her along even more. “I just mentioned that in such a hypothetical situation, I'm sure we, like everyone else, would want time to figure things out a little bit before going public.”  
  
“So you're not going to tell me, are you?”  
  
He shook his head. “No. Again, like most people, I don't like my private life being fodder for gossip. I allowed the betting file because, in the end, it won't change what happens one way or the other, and it never got too crass or over-the-top. That's all I'll say.”  
  
He simply gave her that dimpled smile that she took to mean that he was confirming to her what she thought without actually saying anything.  
  
Their conversations went on another hour, as they really hadn't had time to have a long chat in ages, and even changing the subject, they felt a sense of happiness that they were able to sit down like they used to and simply be friends.  
  
When Chakotay left, B'Elanna wasn't sure what to think anymore. She thought she knew, but thinking was not knowing. For his part, Chakotay left with that same cherubic smirk on his face, thinking Kathryn would love this story.  


* * *

  
  
Late That Night

  
  
Kathryn Janeway was in a position that a crew would never believe their Captain was in: kneeling on the ground in front of him; his legs spread: his incredibly hard, long thick penis being sucked in and out of her mouth. It was glorious. She reveled in such wickedness.  
  
Plus she was damn good at this.  
  
Despite his length and girth, she was able to take him completely down her throat. He wasn't the only one moaning every time she engulfed him. She let out pleasurable moans as well, her mouth and one hand playing him expertly, her other hand rubbing her clit and her wet folds in time with her ministrations.  
  
She felt his hips begin to buckle and his breathing become erratic. He was getting close, his moans becoming soft cries.  
  
“God Kathryn, I'm gonna......” He let out a guttural sound of lust as he let loose his white-hot desire, painting the back of her throat with the milky substance. At almost the same moment, Kathryn orgasmed, moaning loudly even as she held his cock deep in her throat. She kept rubbing herself even after she had come, prolonging the sensations she was riding through at both ends.  
  
Finally, she stopped masturbating but continued to slowly take him in and out of her mouth, making sure she didn't stop until she had every drop and until he started to lose his hardness. When he, at last, surrendered his erection, she kissed the tip of his penis and stood up.  
  
“I need to get a glass of water. Don't go anywhere”, she smirked.  
  
“Never crossed my mind”, he said in blissful exhaustion.  
  
She was back in a few moments and lay down next to him, snuggling into his side. He was still coming down from the high of a few minutes ago.  
  
“I can definitely say I've never had anyone quite as good at that like you.” He shuddered again in delight. “That was.....off the charts.”  
  
“Off the charts, huh?” She smirked again at him. “I'll have to inform Seven to search for it in Astrometics next time I see her.”  
  
He laughed loudly, not expecting that reply. “Don't you dare!”, he said playfully. “That's one event in space I don't want her investigating.”  
  
Now she laughed loudly. The had always been able to tease each other. Despite some ups and downs over the years in their relationship, it had lasted the test of time and of the myriad crises that the Delta Quadrant had thrown at them. Now with Kathryn feeling secure enough in her own skin as Captain of a wayward ship, she had finally been able to take care of the needs of Kathryn the woman. She wasn't regretting it.  
  
“You're probably right. Seven's investigations are quite thorough, I'll grant you that.” She put her head on his chest and became wistful. “I still don't know why I waited so long to let myself be a woman and a Captain.”  
  
“I think you finally became comfortable enough with being both-plus the fact that it could still take us another thirty-five years to get home. The fact that there's only one child onboard and no one has gotten married means you're not alone in that.”  
  
“I suppose”, she sighed. “I guess the hope that we could get home soon has something to do with that, too. People still have husbands and wives and children back in the Alpha Quadrant.”  
  
“Have you come to terms with Mark moving on?” He wasn't trying to make her feel sad, but it was a legitimate question, especially now.  
  
“I have”, she confirmed. “I won't deny it, it still stings some, but I certainly don't blame Mark. I'll always have a place in my heart for him.” She turned toward her lover. “Obviously I've moved on in....other ways, shall we say?”  
  
“I hadn't noticed”, he deadpanned, making them both laugh.  
  
“You didn't?” She looked at him with mock sternness. “I guess I haven't been doing a good enough job in demonstrating. In fact”, and she took his hand and moved it down between her legs, letting him feel her renewed arousal. “I think you need to do a little more of your own investigating, don't you?”  
  
His fingers separated her folds as they melted into a deep kiss. “Mmmm”, he said softly. “Resistance is most definitely futile.”  
  
Kathryn laughed loudly as lust took over for reason.

 


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

 

Two Months Later

  
  
**B'Elanna's quest to find out about Chakotay** and Janeway had taken a back seat to a month from hell. In thirty days, _Voyager_ had encountered four different species that were embroiled in a four-way war, and all of them immediately considered _Voyager_ an enemy. While _Voyager_ outclassed all of their foes, the constant fighting, literally for twenty-seven straight days had taken a toll on the ship's system.  
  
“Torres to Janeway”, the Chief Engineer said with some annoyance.  
  
“Go ahead, B'Elanna?”  
  
“Captain, we will need to shut down the warp core for maybe two or three hours. I've got a minor misalignment in the magnetic constrictors. I don't think it'll take any longer than that.”  
  
“Very well, Lieutenant, permission granted. Do you need any extra hands?”  
  
“Negative, Captain. I think we're good. I'll keep you updated. Torres out.”  
  
The Captain retired to her Ready Room for a short while. Like the rest of the crew, she was exhausted from the incessant fighting. Now that they had slipped away from the war were one needed a scorecard to keep straight, they could finish their repairs. Fortunately, none of her crew were seriously injured in the running fight, for which she was extremely grateful.  
  
After going over some reports for an hour or so, Janeway became restless. As she did quite often, she headed down to Engineering to see how the final repairs on the warp core were coming. Oftentimes she would pitch in and get her hands dirty. More times than not the Captain's job was mental, so she always enjoyed the physical activity when she had the chance.  
  
As she arrived she could clearly hear her Chief Engineer. “OK, Vorik, I want you to run that tricorder to check my readings as I align that constrictor.”  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant. Proceed when ready”, the young Vulcan said evenly.  
  
B'Elanna ran the test as she watched her monitor and Vorik watched his tricorder to double-check that the readings were the same. It took about thirty seconds for the test to be complete.  
  
When it was finished, Vorik slightly nodded and walked over to the Chief. They checked each others' work and both nodded in satisfaction. “Thanks for the cross-check, Vorik. I think we finally have it where we need it.”  
  
“I shall continue to monitor the constrictor over the next several hours, Lieutenant.”  
  
“That will work, Vorik.” She looked over to see Janeway smirking at her crew. “If you have anything to report, call me at any time.”  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant Torres”, he said efficiently.  
  
Torres walked over to her Captain. “I think we have the problem solved-at least until the next time it gets knocked out of alignment.”  
  
Janeway laughed. “I think you could do this in your sleep after all this time, B'Elanna.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you're probably right. I'd rather sleep when I'm asleep, thank you very much, Captain. Come to my office for a few?”  
  
“Only if there's coffee available”, she said with her patented lopsided grin.  
  
“Wouldn't dream of not having it.”  
  
Within a few moments, B'Elanna had replicated two steaming cups of very hot, very needed coffee. “Do you think it's possible that we could go, oh, I don't know, two or three months without someone trying to blow our asses out of the Universe?”  
  
Janeway snorted a derisive laugh. “Unless we end up in a starless void? Keep dreaming.”  
  
“What brings you down to my piece of the ship today, Captain?”  
  
Janeway was just finishing a satisfying sip of the hot liquid.

“I just needed to get away from the Bridge for a while. I knew the alignment would be almost complete by now and.....well, my feet led me down here.”  
  
“No problems on the Bridge driving you away?”  
  
Kathryn shook her head. “No, not really. The boys were being boys on the Bridge, and there's only so much of that I can take. Chakotay and Tom get going in their banter, all the women want to abandon ship.”  
  
B'Elanna laughed uproariously, knowing full well what Janeway was talking about. “They're OK apart, but Kahless help everyone when they get that guy thing going. It's juvenile!”  
  
Now Kathryn laughed loudly as well, enjoying the company of her Chief Engineer. “Does that mean you and Tom are getting along after your break-up?”  
  
Years ago, B'Elanna would have resented the hell out of such an observation from Janeway-or anyone for that matter, but she trusted Janeway with her life and didn't bat an eye at it now.  
  
“Tom and I make better friends than lovers. We both are to blame for that. It's hard for a care-free guy to have to put up with my Klingon half and visa-versa. We'd lay down our lives for each other, Captain, but we'd have been a disaster married. Besides, I kind of like the way things are right now: just being single for the moment, no relationship to worry about.”  
  
Kathryn looked at her young charge and shook her head. “You've grown so much since you came onboard _Voyager_ , B'Elanna. It sounds like you've finally found yourself and have become at ease with your dual heritage.”  
  
“Having the Vidiians split me in two and realizing how important my Klingon half was to me went a long way in that regard. It still took a few years to kick in, but, yeah, I'm more at peace with myself that I've ever been. I give a lot of that credit to Tom-and to you. You two have always been so patient with me.”  
  
“It wasn't easy sometimes”, the Captain smirked, “but it was worth the effort.”  
  
B'Elanna then walked onto the quicksand. “So how about you? Think you'll ever 'get in the game' and start dating, Kathryn?” Calling her Captain when discussing this would not be kosher.  
  
Kathryn blushed a little. “I'd like to think so”, she said honestly, not going further. “It's just being Captain is a twenty-four-hour a day job and you're always on call.” She held up her hand. “I know all of us are to one degree or another, but I'm the end of the line on where things can go. It's overwhelming sometimes.”  
  
“I know it is”, B'Elanna said sympathetically, “but you deserve some stress-reduction just like the rest of us.”  
  
Janeway took a sip of her coffee again, letting the drink mask what she really wanted to say. “I've thought seriously about it, B'Elanna, that's all I can tell you.”  
  
“That's all I ask”, B'Elanna said evenly. “We all want our Captain to be happy, Kathryn. It's better for the whole ship.” Then she gave her Captain/friend a mischievous look. “I'm sure the Commander would agree as well.”  
  
Janeway almost spilled her coffee, but she recovered, hoping B'Elanna didn't really notice her perturbation.  
  
After another long sip to compose herself, Kathryn made a smooth exit. “Well Chief”, she smirked at her subordinate, “I shall leave you to your realm.” Janeway ended the interesting conversation with business. “Let me know if Vorik finds anything within the next few hours? I'd like to be able to go to Warp by the start of Alpha Shift.”  
  
“Will do, Captain”, B'Elanna said, snapping back into the command structure. “I don't anticipate any problems, but you'll be the first to know.”  
  
“Oh”, Kathryn deadpanned, “joy of my life, Lieutenant.” They both laughed and Janeway was gone.  
  
When the Captain had left, B'Elanna gave a satisfied smirk. _I think I was right: the Commander is screwing her!_  


* * *

  
  
Kathryn let him know that she wanted a quiet night alone. She assured him nothing was wrong and filled him in on the conversation with B'Elanna. She needed time to think about their relationship and if it was really necessary to keep it quiet.  
  
After all, she knew now half the ship was talking about her love life, especially since she had taken the betting file on her out of the system. Maybe that was a mistake, she thought to herself. Maybe I should have left well enough alone.  
  
But the die had been cast. There was no way in the Universe that they could keep this quiet now. She and Chakotay had talked about it during lunch the other day. He had agreed with her that if the cat's even partly out of the bag, it wasn't worth trying to put it back in. They had come to terms with the situation months earlier. Both were at peace with it now.  
  
Janeway smile. Chakotay had been so sweet and understanding during this whole thing. He had given her space when she needed it; if ever there were a better friend in the Universe, she didn't know who it would be. Their relationship went beyond mere friendship; it was a trust that was rare among people of any species.  
  
Chakotay had agreed about letting it out of the bag, but the question was how to do it in an acceptable manner?

 


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

 

  
**“Captain on the Bridge!”**  
  
The usual professional, unhurried tones of Tuvok officially inaugurated another Alpha Shift. Long ago had Janeway insisted of no one rising when she came on duty. She was Starfleet through-and-through, but that was even too much spit-and-polish for her liking.  
  
“Good morning everyone”, she said with a smile. “You all seem to have bright shiny faces today-except for Tuvok, of course.” She grinned at her old friend who raised his eyebrows and gave her a sideways glance, possibly a twinkle touching his eyes.

Paris couldn't resist the opening. "Only thing that would make Tuvok's face bright and shiny, Captain, is a coat of silver metallic paint, and I don't think he'd go for that.” He looked directly at the Vulcan and gave him an evil grin.  
  
Everyone on the bridge muffled a laugh, Chakotay coughing instead, which made the Captain laugh out loud. “And I'm sure you'd volunteer for the artwork, Mr. Paris?”  
  
“Yes, ma'am”, he smirked. “What do you say Tuvok?”  
  
“To be succinct, Mr. Paris”, Tuvok intoned, a note of sourness in his voice, “I like my face neither bright nor shiny. I prefer the usual, dull appearance, thank you very much.”  
  
That brought Tom up short, and he turned beet red, swiveling back toward the main viewscreen, this time Chakotay unable to hold in a laugh.  
  
“Yes, well, Tuvok, despite your lack of emotion”, Chakotay said with a dimpled smile, “I'd call you anything but dull.”  
  
More chuckles ensued. “I am not sure if that is an insult or a compliment?”  
  
Janeway was still chuckling. “Mr. Tuvok, I wouldn't push it any further if I were you.”  
  
Paris never turned his head but a low, delighted laugh was heard from his direction by the Command team and Tuvok, causing an icy stare from the Vulcan and more mirth from Janeway and Chakotay.  
  
The Bridge settled down nicely after that. There was nothing very exciting for this shift. It had been a blessedly quiet two weeks since their messy little war with those four alien species. Seven had advised them that in approximately five days, they would reach a planetary system. They were still too far off to tell if it was inhabited or if there was any dilithium to stock up on. She advised the Captain that they would have a better idea in about thirty-six hours.  
  
About an hour into the Alpha Shift, Janeway stood. “Commander, join me in the ready room for just a few minutes. I'd like to discuss something with you?” She turned to her Chief of Security. “Tuvok, you have the Bridge. This will only take a few minutes.”  
  
“Aye Captain”, he rejoined, moving to the Command chair.  
  
As he was walking over, Mr. Paris spoke. “Maybe they're going to get that bright, shiny paint, Tuvok and decorate you?”  
  
Neither Janeway nor Chakotay could help laughing as the doors to the ready room open.

 

* * *

  
  
“How can I be of service, Captain?”  
  
Janeway and Chakotay both took a seat after the Captain retrieved two cups of coffee.  
  
“I think I've come to a decision, Chakotay, about this.....personal matter.”  
  
“Oh”, he said with a sip and smile. “And what have you decided.”  
  
Kathryn sighed, still damn uncomfortable with this. “We have to go public. If for no other reason to shut the chatter up that is constantly getting back to me about all this. No one is openly questioning me, but.....the inferences I'm getting, well let's just say they're not subtle.”  
  
Chakotay tried not to grin, but couldn't help it. “It's the right decision to go public. I've been telling you that since you advised me you were taking the betting file out of the system.” He paused for another sip of joe. “I still do think it was a tactical error to take the betting file away. It tipped everyone off that something was afoot.”  
  
She breathed out an irritated huff. “Don't keep rubbing it in, Chakotay.” She looked right at him now. “You're good with this? This affects you, too?”  
  
He raised his coffee cup. “I've been good with it. Why hide? You know I'm with you one-hundred percent. So when will the rollout be?”  
  
“Neelix is planning a party to take place in about a week”, she explained. “I think he's gonna make it like a country-western theme. I think that would be good, don't you?”  
  
“Sounds good to me”, the Commander agreed. “This'll turn a few heads.”  
  
“As long as it shuts their mouths”, she said crossly, making Chakotay almost drop his coffee cup and laugh uproariously.  
  
“Yeah, well this'll do it.”  
  
She looked kindly at him. “Thank you for being there through all off this-through everything, Chakotay. You make my life so much easier....well, most of the time.”  
  
“Touche, Captain”, he said wryly. “I'll head back out on the Bridge to make sure Tuvok hasn't become an artistic experiment. I'll see you shortly.”  
  
Janeway snorted in laughter as she watched him depart.  


* * *

  
  
Several Weeks Later

  
  
Kathryn Janeway had never felt lust as she was feeling it right now.  
  
She was on all fours on her bed, her hands tightly gripping the headboard, loud cries coming from her with almost every thrust he made into her ass. This was sex of the likes that she could never remember. It was intense. It was animalistic. Her entire body seemed to vibrate with electricity.  
  
She had only tried anal sex with one other person, and that was years ago with Justin when they were engaged. She had enjoyed it, but she didn't remember it being like _this_. The intensity of what he was doing to her made her wonder if her legs wouldn't collapse or if she might not pass out.  
  
Instead, she urged him on.  
  
“Kahless, yes!” She had tears welling in her eyes from the exquisite pleasure/pain that she felt as he fucked her ass faster and faster. “Ooooh, keep.....keep going, harder! _Please_!”  
  
Her words spurned him as he grabbed her hips even harder, knowing she'd have bruises there when they were done, approaching his breaking point. His body tightened, and she could instinctually feel that he was about to climax, and she screamed as loud as she could ever remember. “Oooooh, yeeeeeeeees!” When he climaxed inside her ass, her own orgasm shook her like an earthquake, her cries continuing, his own matching hers.  
  
Kathryn's legs were shaking uncontrollably as she tried to remain upright, still yearning to feel his still-hard cock in her ass, wanting to keep riding this wave. Yet he was spent himself, and not just because he climaxed. He slipped out of her quickly. When that happened, Kathryn's legs gave way and she fell sideways onto the bed, with him following on top of her.  
  
She gave out an exhausted “oof!” when his body landed on hers. Despite their exhaustion, they both laughed hysterically at the sight they must have made at that moment. It made Janeway wonder why she had waited so long to allow herself to love this man.  
  
“I hope there are no holovideo projectors around, Kathryn”, he said with a continuing laugh.  
  
Janeway snorted. “Oh, Lord no! Can you imagine that being made public? We'd be ruined!” They continued to cackle at the mental image of what just happened.  
  
“I can just read the headlines”, he said, still not able to calm down. “Heroine of _Voyager_ suffocated after wild animalistic sex when her lover lands on top of her!”  
  
Kathryn was laughing so hard by now that she could barely breathe. He got up and got her a glass of water, and let her have a drink. Slowly, her breath and her sanity came back to her.  
  
When she finally calmed down enough, she couldn't resist another crack. “That would be a helluva way to go, I must say.” She cuddled back up to him. “That was the most amazing, mind-blowing sex I've ever had. How'd I get so lucky?”  
  
“How? You got stuck on a ship seventy-thousand light years from home and you couldn't get away from me, that's how.”  
  
She smacked him playfully on the arm. “Yeah, well, that's one way to make sure a woman falls for you: make sure she can't get away.” She became serious for a moment. “I mean that. We've known each other for years now. Why didn't we see this earlier?”  
  
He sighed and seriously contemplated. “I think we did, actually. I just think with the situation we're all in, it took time for us to realize that we're going to get home when we get home. It took a while for that to sink in. Once it did....well, you've got people paring off now.” He paused and put his arm around her. “I still believe we'll get home sooner than later, but we're all starting to hedge our bets a little. After all, we're halfway home from where we started.”  
  
She gave a reflective frown. “You could be right. In fact, I'm sure you're right. But all the time we wasted.” She looked at him sadly. “Not just you and I, but everyone else on this ship. Seven and Sue Nicoletti seem to be getting serious. Jenny Delaney and Mike Ayala are probably going to get engaged soon. There are a lot of other relationships on the Lower Decks. We do have to think about pairing off and even making this a generational ship.”  
  
He sighed. “Babies.”  
  
She looked at him sharply. “You don't like that idea? It's gonna become a necessity damn quickly around here if it takes us another 30 years to get home.”  
  
“No”, he said quickly, “I don't mind the idea. I've always wanted to be a father, but having a bunch of newborns on here and having them possibly grow up and become the next crewmembers.....that's a huge responsibility.” He thought it through a little longer. “But you're right, it is becoming a priority.”  
  
Janeway sighed. “Having such big thoughts so soon after having such insane sex.....” She burst out laughing. “At least with what we were doing there's no chance I'll get pregnant tonight.”  
  
He turned beet red. “I wasn't thinking about procreation at that particular moment, thank you very much.”  
  
“What were you thinking of?” She gave him another sultry look and reached down toward his distended flesh.  
  
“I was thinking that perhaps the night is young.” He left that sentence hanging and she looked at him suspiciously. “Not to get you pregnant, my dear Kathryn, but well, you know, practice always comes in handy.”  
  
“Mmm”, she murmured as she felt him start to rise to the occasion. “It does. I think we definitely need more practice tonight, don't you?”  
  
“Absolutely”, he said stoutly. They both laughed, Kathryn rolling on top of him.  
  
“Round 2....”

 


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

 

A Week Later, Alpha Shift

  
  
**Alpha Shift was just finishing up**. The last few days had been a bit of a challenge. A spatial anomaly had suddenly appeared without warning two days ago and as luck would have it, fried the shields and the deflector dish. Fortunately, they were able to put into a low orbit around a dead moon not far away which give them relative safety until repairs were made.  
  
By the time the dish and shields were operational, everyone was ready for the Country-Western party the next night. Volunteers had come forward to man the Bridge and engineering and to rotate with other volunteers so everyone could attend the party at least for a while. The last few months had not been as hectic as when fleeing the Kazon or the Hirogen, but a celebration was needed every once in a while to blow off steam.  
  
Neelix and some volunteers had decorated up the mess hall to look like a country barn, with rectangular hay bails, and a large amount of replicated food for such an occasion: corn on the cob, barbecue ribs, fried chicken, cornbread, watermelon, lemonade, and iced tea. Tom had put together some Country music from the late 20th Century as background, some of the floor cleared for dancing. There was even some replicated “Moonshine” to give everyone a kick if they wanted one.  
  
Kathryn was in the bedroom, finishing up her outfit: faded blue jeans; a red, turquoise blue and green Aztek print shirt with matching Aztek print cowboy boots.  
  
When she came out, her hair was no longer in her Captain's bun, but hanging down, accentuating the red in her shirt and boots, the turquoise blue in the outfit pulling out the color of her eyes.  
  
He drew a sharp intake of breath and looked at his lady. “Good Heaven's”, he said with wide eyes, “you look good enough to..........dance with?”  
  
She laughed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Why don't you go finish up so we can get going?”  
  
“Sounds like an order”, he said tongue-in-cheek.  
  
“You bet it is, mister”, she gave him a mock stern look. “Or I'll whip your hide.”  
  
He turned to walk into the ensuite. “You promise?”  
  
Janeway slapped him on his ass, and he yipped as he strode away, making her snort in laughter.  
  


* * *

  
  
Neelix was welcoming the guests at the mess hall. It was certainly an old-fashioned Earth Country hoedown, as Mr. Paris had called it while creating the simulation. Neelix hadn't even taken offense to the food being replicated for such an occasion. He quickly became very fond of barbecue ribs, in fact.  
  
Two of the first to arrive were Seven of Nine and Susan Nicoletti. They had started a relationship several months ago. The two young women were taking it slow but steady and had found they complemented each other very nicely. Seven had been surprised when she had suddenly found Susan so attractive, since the Doctor had failed to mention even the possibility of lesbian relationships. But Susan was bringing out more and more of her humanity, which had already begun to blossom with the tutelage of Captain Janeway. Each day she felt further away from her Borg roots and more firmly entrenched as a human being.  
  
Neelix went up and greeted the two women. “Good evening, ladies! Can I get you anything to drink?”  
  
Susan shook her head. “Thanks, Neelix, but we want to look around for a few minutes-maybe ogle the food before we dig in.”  
  
Seven looked at Susan curiously. “Ogle?”  
  
“Yeah-just kind of look at it, see what looks appetizing. I already know I'm trying some of that Moonshine, baby.” She gave Seven a lusty look, Seven unable to hold her own look of desire back.  
  
“Yes, uh, well”, Neelix stuttered, “you two ogle all you want. If you need anything, please let me know.”  
  
Seven smiled briefly. “Thank you, Mr. Neelix, you are an excellent host.”  
  
If Neelix could have really blushed, he would have, but he took the compliment in stride. “Thank you, Seven. Enjoy your evening!”  
  
Sue was already tugging at Seven's hand as they checked out the food, not able to resist the synthetic Moonshine and getting a glass for both of them.  
  
When they had taken a seat and sipped on their strong drinks, Seven looked around. “There are not many people here yet. I wonder if everyone will show up?”  
  
“Don't worry about it, love”, Sue said dismissively. “Some people like being fashionably late to such gatherings. They'll get here. Besides”, she continued, “I'm waiting to see if the Captain has a date with her tonight?”  
  
“You anticipate that, too?” Seven arched her eyebrows. “I suspect that might be the most anticipated event of the evening if she does indeed bring a date.”  
  
Susan moved in close to Seven. “Don't worry, babe”, she cooed. “I'll give you a helluva lot of attention tonight, I promise.” She leaned up and kissed Seven intensely.  
  
“You had better, Ms. Nicoletti”, Seven smirked. “I plan to give you a lot of attention myself after we depart this party.”  
  
The kiss deepened. Neelix watched them and grinned. _This_ , he thought, _is going to be a thoroughly entertaining evening_.

* * *

  
  
Chakotay came out of the ensuite, looking thoroughly like an old-time cowboy, all the way down to his Stetson cowboy hat and leather boots. He didn't look too bad if he didn't mind saying so himself.  
  
He looked over at his date. “Are you ready to depart?”  
  
She laughed. “I've been ready for thirty minutes! And I thought women took forever!”  
  
He moved in and kissed her lightly on her gorgeous lips. “Shall we?”  
  
“Lead the way, Cowboy.”  
  
Chakotay simply snorted a laugh. “I don't think you'll ever see my riding a horse, ma'am.”  
  
His fake twang made her laugh. “That's OK.” She looked at him with hungry eyes. “As long as you let me ride you enough.”  
  
Chakotay whistled to himself and chuckled. “This is gonna be a fun night.”  
  
“You know it, Commander.” She took his hand as they headed toward the mess hall.  


* * *

  
  
B'Elanna was just finishing up her outfit. She thought a Klingon in cowgirl apparel looked pretty silly, but she didn't mind. It was all in fun and everyone would look a little silly.  
  
She had told Janeway not long ago she was happy being unattached right now, and that was true. Yet on a night like this, a date would have really have been nice. It had taken her a while to become accustomed to sleeping alone again. Sometimes a warm body would have been welcome.  
  
She was applying the finishing touches when the chime to her door sounded. She gave a brief glance in her mirror and rushed to the door.  
  
“Harry?” Not who she might have expected.  
  
“Hey, Maquis!” B'Elanna had to admit her friend looked pretty good as a cowboy. “A Klingon cowgirl, huh?”  
  
B'Elanna gave him a friendly glare. “Enough of that Starfleet”, she retorted. “I don't want to hear any jokes about it.”  
  
He held up his hands in surrender. “I want to keep living, Torres. Trust me.”  
  
She laughed and let Harry come in. “What brings you over here tonight?”  
  
“Well”, Harry began with a stammer, “I, uh, was just wondering if....” His voice cracked at that moment.  
  
B'Elanna looked at him as if he had two heads. “Are you OK, Harry?”  
  
He cleared his throat. “Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...uh, wondering if...” he took a breath and spit it out, “you wanted to go to the party....as my date?”  
  
B'Elanna had never thought about Harry as dating material. Not that she didn't think he wasn't handsome-he was. Yet he had such a natural shyness about him that was both funny and at the same time adorable. She was his best friend on the ship, no doubt. She would gladly lay down her life for him, and she knew he'd do the same for her.  
  
Suddenly she saw him in a new light as he stood there blushing.  
  
“Why Harry”, she said sweetly, “I would be honored to do so.” She smiled coyly at him. “What brought this on, may I ask?”  
  
Harry had spit it out, now he relaxed somewhat. “I figured you might want a date to go so you had someone to dance with.”  
  
“Oh you think I can dance now, do you?”  
  
He chuckled uncomfortably. “We'll find out I guess. So, you're good with that.”  
  
She stepped up to him. “I'm more than good with that. Why not go with my best friend?” She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He blushed again, B'Elanna unable to hold back a laugh. “Lighten up, Starfleet. I'm not Seven you know.”  
  
“Oh, low blow, Maquis”, he said with a pained expression. “That was so long ago.”  
  
“Yeah it was”, she agreed, “but you're so easy to pick on.” She stopped his rejoinder. “That's a compliment, Harry.”  
  
Harry felt better. He had had a crush on B'Elanna since that day they met when she tried to knock down the door on the Ocampan home-world. Why not see if anything would develop, now that B'Elanna had been single for a while?  
  
He held his arm out as an invitation. B'Elanna weaved her hand through the crook of his elbow. “I think it's time you escort me to this hootenanny”, she said with mock sweetness.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. “I think this is gonna be a good night.”  
  
B'Elanna gave him a huge smile. “I think you're right.”  


* * *

  
  
The place was beginning to fill up. Neelix looked around with satisfaction. He shipmates were already having a wonderful time, many out on the large dance floor swinging away to the music. The crew always deserved such relaxation. Neelix was always happy to host such get-together.  
  
When B'Elanna walked in her had still holding Harry's elbow, a few people raised their eyebrows, but nothing more. Everyone knew Harry and B'Elanna were besties and it was good to see both them smiling together.  
  
Seven and Susan were munching on some food. When the two women saw the two officers, Seven dryly asked Susan a question. “Should we start a new wager on B'Elanna and Harry?”  
  
Susan laughed loudly but kept her voice low. “Hmmm, looking at them? Tell you what sweetheart, you put the wager in and I'll make the first bet? This one could take a while, though.”  
  
“I was thinking the same thing”, Seven smirked at her lover. “By then perhaps we'll be married?”  
  
Sue almost choked on her lemonade that she had just poured. One Moonshine had been enough. “What? Seven are you proposing?”  
  
Seven simply looked at her openly. “No, of course not, Susan. However, I do believe that if B'Elanna and Harry do become....an item, it will be a while. I hope by then you and I are in a long-term relationship.” She leaned in and kissed the Engineer quickly.  
  
“Mmmm”, Sue purred, “those kisses will keep me coming back, baby. I like the way you think.” She raised her glass, Seven doing the same. “To us, long-term!”  
  
The glasses clinked together. “To us, Susan.” Another sweet kiss followed.  


* * *

  
  
Harry and B'Elanna looked around, then at each other, smiling at what they saw: many of their colleagues and friends relaxing, joking, eating and drinking as if the Delta Quadrant didn't exist for the moment.  
  
“It's these moments, Starfleet, that make all this daily shit worthwhile, y'know?” The B'Elanna Torres who had first stepped foot on _Voyager_ would never have said that. But it was true. Thanks to Chakotay, Janeway, Tom, Harry, Neelix, Seven, even Tuvok, they were not just a gang trying to get home: they were a family who cared deeply about each other. This is when all the blood, sweat and tears became meaningful.  
  
“Can't argue there, B'Elanna.” he looked over at Seven and Sue flirting with each other. “Look at Seven, for example. She's a person now, and it's so good to see her enjoying life.”  
  
B'Elanna became serious for a moment. “In the end, that's what matters-no matter what we go through when out here, we enjoy being with each other and caring for each other.” She looked at Harry. “You've been my best friend since the Ocampa hauled us in. For all the bad thing we've been through, I can't imagine being without you here.”  
  
She didn't care who was watching. She leaned up and lightly kissed his lips, sparks going through both of them, neither one expecting that reaction. No one seemed to mind.  
  
Harry blushed, of course, making B'Elanna laugh. “C'mon Starfleet, let's get some chow. Looks like there's a good spread tonight.”  
  
Harry had regained his equilibrium and smiled confidently. “Yeah, those ribs are calling my name right now, Maquis. Let's go pig out-uh, literally.”  
  
They both laughed hysterically, hugging one another.

 


	9. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

 

 **They arrived at the mess hall, thankfully** no one was in the nearby corridor to see how nervous their Captain was. This was the moment of truth. Kathryn Janeway had faced down the Kazon, the Borg, The Hirogen....but she had the yips about openly declaring herself in love. She laughed to herself. _Get a grip, Janeway_.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder as they approached the holodeck doors. “You good?”  
  
She inhaled and took a deep, cleansing breath. “I think I just figured it out: I love you, so what am I afraid of? I'm stronger when I'm with you; I'm not just a Captain, but a woman who needs someone to vent her frustrations and insecurities to when off duty. If you make me stronger, why should I be afraid?”  
  
He smiled at her, then deadpanned. “Took you long enough to figure all that out, Kathryn.”  
  
She gave him the mock glare of death. “I can change my mind, mister.” Instead, she leaned up and gave him a deep kiss-the first kiss she had given him outside of either of their quarters. “Now, let's go join the party.”

 

* * *

 

As they entered the mess hall from the port side entrance, she smiled at seeing the hay and the decorations. Even the music reminded her of Bloomington and home.

Yet in a matter of seconds, everyone in the room was looking at them, jaws hanging on the floor.

“What the _fuck_?” B'Elanna did have the good grace to whisper that particular colorful metaphor.  
  
“I don't believe it”, said Harry, also at a loss for words.

 

* * *

 

 At the same moment, two other crewmembers entered through the starboard entrance. As the assembled turned from one direction to the other, their gasps of surprise increased.

“Holy _shit_!” Like B'Elanna, Nicoletti did keep it almost to herself.  
  
Seven looked at one entrance: then at the other; then back and forth again. “Susan, I may have not used that word, but I cannot deny that it is quite accurate.”

“Oh my”, Neelix said in utter surprise. “Well”, he grinned to himself, I don't think anyone expected this.” He laughed softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Chakotay cleared his throat. “Well this is indeed interesting”, he said, torn between embarrassment and wanting to throw his head back and laugh.

“Perhaps our timing could have been better”, she said through a forced smile, looking across the room.  
  
He looked over at her and grabbed her hand again. “As you said, this was all going to come out eventually.”  
  
“Me and my big mouth”, she said with a sigh.

This time Chakotay did laugh.

 

* * *

 

The crewmembers in the room kept swiveling their heads from one entrance to another, Kathryn thinking it looked like they were at a tennis match.

After what seemed like an eternity, B'Elanna chose to speak up. “OK”, she said, her arms akimbo, looking both ways crossly. “Will you tell us what in Kahless' name is going on here?”

Kathryn looked up and grabbed her lover's hand. “Why B'Elanna, I think it's quite evident what is going on here.” Her lopsided grin materialized.

Torres looked from the Captain and over to the Captain's date. “Well?”

“I think it's quite obvious, don't you?”

B'Elanna whirled around. “And how about you?”

The other two simply shrugged their shoulders.

Kathryn started to laugh, much to the confusion of her crew.

She grabbed Tom Paris' hand and walked toward the center of the room.

At the same time, Chakotay grasped Sam Wildman's hand and headed in that direction, all four of them smirking.

“What this is”, Tom said with as much mirth as had ever left his lips, “is that we have two couples here”, he looked down at Kathryn, then over at Chakotay and Sam, “who found love again.” he couldn't hold back a laugh. “Maybe not in the pairings all of you expected, but well, I must admit, seeing all of you trying to guess what happened since the betting file on the Captain and Commander was removed has been quite entertaining.”

“W...wait a sec”, Harry said, moving toward his best friend, “you've been seeing....the _Captain_ , and _you_ ”, he looked over at Chakotay, “have been dating Sam? And you knew about each other? And....."  

Tom walked up to Harry and clasped his shoulder. “Harry, Harry Harry”, he said ironically. “Yes, the Captain and I knew Chakotay and Sam were dating, and visa-versa. That doesn't mean we have to spread it to all the gossipers on the ship.” He made a point to look at Harry...and B'Elanna....and Neelix...and Seven. They all became quite interested in their foot attire at that moment.

“I for one am absolutely fuckin' happy as hell for all four of you!” Sue Nicoletti shot up from her seat next to Seven, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. “I mean, look around today: Seven and I are dating, and are happy; B'Elanna, I saw that smooch you planted on Harry's lips, so don't deny it.” Tom, Kathryn, Chakotay, and Sam all looked at Harry and B'Elanna, mouths agape, as both of them turned beet red. “Now you have Tom and the Captain, and the Commander and Sam?” She looked around at her colleagues, a beaming smile on her face. “We're a family, guys! We all love one another-some of us more than others”, she said looking up at Seven, who beamed back at her. “If we can't find some happiness out here-of any kind-then none of this has been worth it.”

Neelix raced forward. “I think what the Ensign is trying to say is that while we're out here, our love for each other as friends, as colleagues, and sometimes maybe even more-is what will see us through.”  
  
He beamed around the world. “I think this is cause for a celebration!”

That got everyone laughing and clapping. He was right, they all thought. We have each other: we can make it through anything, as long as we're together.

Samantha leaned into Chakotay with a smile. “I think Neelix is right. I think all of this is worth celebrating. Let's have a hoedown everyone!"

A real celebration ensued, with dancing, singing, eating wonderful food, drinking all kinds of different drinks-the Moonshine was very popular, especially for those not on Alpha Shift the next morning.

 

* * *

 

As the evening rolled on, there was a pause in the celebrations, the Captain, as she usually does at such social get-togethers, paused to say some words.

“I hope you're all having a wonderful time!”, she said with a big grin. “Looking at how many of you have been nipping at that Moonshine, I think some of you might be over-indulging in the fun.” Everyone laughed. Tom raised his Moonshine glass behind Janeway, making the laughter even louder. Without even looking, Kathryn elbowed him in the gut, a small “oof” coming from her guy.  
  
“I'd like to thank Neelix who, as usual, has done an outstanding job.” Everyone clapped and smiled at the Talaxian. The Captain looked around at everyone-the entire crew was relaxed, happy and enjoying each others' company.  
  
She looked over at Chakotay and Sam, with Naomi in front of both of them; over at Harry and B'Elanna, wondering if those best friends really would make a go at something more; over at Seven and Susan, which had come as a surprise to Janeway, although after talking to them at length this evening, the worked very well together; then finally back at Tom, gently grabbing his hand as she continued.  
  
“It is this camaraderie that we see here today: this sense of family, friendship and love that we have for one another that makes this journey close to tolerable. We have discovered that what unites us is far greater than anything that ever divided us. It's our unity that has propelled us halfway home.  
  
“It's true, all of us want to return to the Alpha Quadrant, and see our families. But we have become a family out here. We will always be a family. I love and am proud of each and every one of you, although sometimes my position as Captain doesn't allow me to show you that. And I'm certain this family will make it home.”  
  
There were loud applause, whistles, and exclamations from the gathered. They looked around at each other, proudly realizing that it was their strength in numbers that would get them home.

 


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

 

 **Tom and Kathryn left the party about 2330**. Both had Alpha Shift at 0800. Both had had a glass or two of the Moonshine but they dare not have any more after that. Being always the gentleman, Tom walked his love back to her quarters, intending to drop her off these for the night.

“ _That_ was an interesting party”, Paris said with a smirk. “I'd have paid old-fashioned money to get pictures of B'Elanna's face when she saw us, then Chakotay and Sam walk in.”  
  
Kathryn laughed delightedly. “Oh, gosh, I know! And Nicoletti? Always trust Sue to make something that sounds inappropriate be something wildly funny.”  
  
“Seven's got her hands full with that one”, Tim quipped. “Then again, Susan has to have her hands full when she and Seven....”

Janeway nudged him in his gut with her elbow, an exaggerated “oof” coming from him.  
  
“That's enough, Lieutenant Paris”, she said with mock sternness. “No fantasizing about two of my officers, understood?”

He winked at her. “Yes, ma'am”. They had arrived at her door. “So who should I fantasize about then, Captain?”

No one else was in the hall. Kathryn moved into his space and put her arms around his shoulders. “I order you to _only_ fantasize about your Captain, is that understood, Lieutenant?”

“Understood, aye.” He was leaning in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. “I think that's one order I'll always be able to follow.”

“Mmm”, she moaned, “you better or the discipline will be quite severe.” Her eyes shut, simply melting into his touch.

“I had a wonderful night, Kathryn. And it's nice to have everything out in the open.” He gave a quick laugh. “More came out in the open than I think we expected. B'Elanna and Harry?”  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. “Does that surprise you? You're Harry's best friend, and you and B'Elanna will always have a special bond. And they've always been close.”

“True”, he conceded, “but I just thought B'Elanna would be a little too much for Harry to handle. Who knows?”, he offered, “maybe Harry is what she needs to tame that Klingon side.”

“I hope they make it: I hope Sue and Seven make it; Chakotay and Sam.” Her blue eyes shined at him. “It's good to see some love on this ship. It really is.”

“I'm pretty happy about it myself”, he said with another smirk, making her laugh. “Thank you again for a great night, babe.”

He was just turning away to leave when Janeway grabbed his arm. “Tom?” The words were soft but insistent.

“Something wrong, Kath?”

“No, I.....” She found her voice. “Stay with me tonight? Please?”

“Sounds like an order”, he whispered back to her. In a few moments, they were in her quarters, the doors closing quickly behind them. Before she did anything else, Kathryn called on the computer.  
  
"Computer, establish a level 10 force field around these quarters and also a level 5 sound barrier, authorization Janeway six-alpha-zeta-four.”  
  
“ _Authorization granted.”_

She turned back around to Tom. There was a fire in her eyes now. “We have Alpha Shift tomorrow.” Her lips frantically found his, her hand squeezing around his crotch and his quickly-forming erection. “Fuck me, Tom. I want you to fuck me hard and fast.”

He didn't reply, instead picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom, the two of them undressing each other in record time.

It was as Kathryn wanted it: hot, hard and quick. Neither one lasting more than a few minutes, but needing the release.

He rolled off of her as they finished, lying breathless, turning to look at each other. Without warning, and at the same moment, they both started to laugh hysterically. They didn't know why. Perhaps it was the relief that their relationship was out in the open and that they could be themselves and not worry when off-duty around the crew.

Within fifteen minutes, they were sound asleep, naked in each other's arms.

 

 

* * *

 

Two Weeks Later

  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay were having their usual Captain/First Officer lunch. It happened every Thursday so they could go over ship's business, look at crew schedules, any disciplinary problems and to just talk and enjoy the company of a friend.

“Everyone has been in an excellent mood since our hootenanny”, Chakotay said with a glint in his eyes. “I don't know if I've ever seen morale better, to be honest.”

“You'll get no argument from me, Commander”, she said, taking another sip of her replicated coffee. “But it's been smooth sailing since then. It'll take another rough patch to bring everyone down a little. But this crew....” She almost lost her composure. “This crew can beat anything, I'm convinced, Commander.”

“I agree”, he said, but then amended his statement, “however with the revelation of you and Tom dating; Sam and I; with Seven and Sue getting quite serious; and.....no one knows exactly what is going on with B'Elanna and Harry, I think this crew is going to stay very united.”  
  
Kathryn laughed uproariously at his description of B'Elanna and Harry. “How did _that_ come about?” She held up her hand before Chakotay spoke. “Not that I'm against it. They're already so close as friends. It might be the real thing.”    

“I guess Harry asked her to be his date to the party”, he said, ticking off the event, “she agreed, and they got to talking once in the mess  hall....and somewhere after that Torres kissed him on the lips.”

“And Harry didn't faint? Will wonders never cease.” They both laughed easily.

“Oh”, Chakotay said, something popping into to his head, “Sam and I were talking last night. She believes we need to have a discussion with the entire crew about the fact that as it stands, we have thirty years to go, and this may need to become a generational ship.”

Kathryn grimaced. “I had hoped to avoid that”, she said honestly, then sighed, “but you're right, Chakotay. We've got to start having children on this ship.” She shook her head with some consternation. “We can't force anyone to marry or to have babies, but if we don't, and it takes thirty years to get home, we may run out of crew members due to old age and losing people in the line of duty.”

“As the only mom on the ship, Sam wrote up a few ideas.” He handed a PADD to his Captain.

She glanced at it. “No pre-approval for marriages; re-arrange and reconstruct crew quarters to house families; expand on the curriculum that Naomi has for education and training teachers and daycare staff; adding more medics to assist with not only normal ship crises but with a rise in childbirth.” She set it down gently, looking up finally at her First Officer. “This is such a huge undertaking, Chakotay”, she lamented. “I understand it's necessary. We can't just cross our fingers and hope we get home.”

She rose and walked over to the window in her Ready Room, looking out at the kilometers passing by at the blink of an eye. “We need to have a meeting first with the Senior Staff; then with the rest of the crew-not only to put together a game plan, but to get _everyone's_ ideas about this. It will affect all of us. We'll all need to be a part of raising any children on _Voyager_.” She looked at him with a small grin. “Our collective will be growing shortly.”

Chakotay stood up and moved next to her. “Yes, it will. It's daunting, but it's also exciting at the same time. We've seen so much death and destruction out here, Kathryn. New life and building families here will be a nice change of pace after we figure out how to do this.”

She laughed and laid a palm on his arm. “As always, you make perfect sense, Chakotay.” She glanced out the window again, then back at her friend. “And yes, creating lives instead of seeing them destroyed will be a nice change of pace.”

“I'll schedule a Senior Officer meeting, say for 1000 tomorrow. Then Tuvok and I can start working on and delegating out what will be needed to reconfigure the quarters, come up with education lesson plans and the like. This won't happen overnight.”

“No”, she agreed, “but I want us up and running within the week. I don't mean having the lesson plans completed for approval or even one of the quarters remodeled, but at least as far as where we'll be headed. Get to work on it as soon as you can, Commander.”

He bowed his head. “Then with your permission, Captain, I'd like to knock heads with Tuvok and see what we can start coming up with.”

“Don't knock heads too hard”, she said with her patented lopsided grin. “Dismissed, Commander.”

Chakotay turned and left to begin the process for a new reality on _Voyager_.

 

* * *

 

Within forty-five days, the Senior Staff, with a large assist from the crew with their ideas and their perspectives, had begun iron out how this ship, which was not made for deep-space missions, would function as a generational ship.  
  
It didn't take long afterward for the first inkling of what was to come to occur.

Jenny Delaney and Mike Ayala announced they were expecting. Mike's wife had moved on a few years after _Voyager_ vanished, and he and Jenny had become fast friends, then lovers. They advised the Captain they would get married.

Chakotay proposed to Samantha-and to Naomi, Kathryn had heard-and both had accepted Chakotay as future husband and stepdad. Sam had told her that Chakotay had gone down on his knees to both of them, Naomi thinking it was the coolest thing ever.

Harry and B'Elanna were indeed making a go of it as a couple. It was still in the early stages, but with encouragement from many of their friends-most especially Tom-they had started to find they were really good for each other. They were a long ways from moving in together or anything of that nature, but so far, so good.  
  
With the announcement of Jenny's pregnancy, the rework of crew quarters had begun, with most of the crew eagerly helping when they could. Since they did not have a full crew compliment that could use every one of the quarters, it was going a lot better than expected.

The Doctor, Tom, and Sam Wildman were training new medics, with a heavy curriculum on prenatal care, childbirth, and postnatal care. Tal Celes, Marla Gilmore, and Megan Delaney were making good progress as students.

Seven of Nine, Sue Nicoletti and a few other from the Lower Decks had volunteered to be teachers when the children were old enough to begin education. They obviously had a few years to wait, but they were constantly tweaking and updating the curriculum.

So they prepared for a generational _Voyager_.

They knew that despite the joyous news about Jenny and Mike, Chakotay and Sam, that there were still dangers ahead. That with the onset of a generational ship, they would have to be even more vigilant in watching out for not only their ship but for each other. Every crew member knew with absolute certainty that just as they would have laid their life down for Naomi Wildman, they would do so for other children that would be born on _Voyager_.

After all, they were all family.

 


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 

One Year Later

 

Jennifer Ayala (nee Delaney) was in sickbay as scheduled, the Doctor giving her infant daughter her three-month check-up. Her husband Mike was on duty and couldn't make the appointment, much to his chagrin. But as Officers, both of them understood that duty would sometimes trump family.

Just as the Doctor was finishing up his exam of the baby, Captain Janeway walked in. She immediately spied the infant and her face lit up in a broad smile. Ahni Kathryn Ayala was her chosen name, after Jenny's dear, late friend Ahni Jetal, who had died several years earlier; and of course, her middle name was in honor of their Commanding Officer.

“Captain!”, Jenny said delightedly, “it's good to see you when I'm not on duty.” The Captain gave the young mother and her crewman a hug.

“I didn't know you'd be here with Ahni”, Janeway admitted. “For once I have good timing.” The two women laughed.

“Ensign”, the Doctor made his presence known, holding her daughter, “Ahni is in wonderful shape, I'm happy to say.” Just as the Doc was set to hand the little one to mom, Kathryn interrupted.

“Doctor, I try not to be nosy in my crew's business”, she began, with a smirk on her face, “but Aunt Kathryn hasn't seen Ahni in about three weeks. Hand her over to me, Doctor.”

Jennifer looked at the Doctor and laughed. “Sounds like an order, Doc!”

The holographic physician smiled. “Never has a child had as many aunts and uncles as this one, that is certain.”

“She's the luckiest little girl in the Universe”, Kathryn cooed as the beautiful child was put in her arms. “One-hundred-and-forty three aunts and uncles to spoil her rotten and then give her back to mom and dad.”

Jennifer laughed happily. “I wouldn't have it any other way, 'Aunt Kathryn'.” Now Janeway smirked at the compliment she had just been given.

“Hello, little Ahni”, the Captain said tenderly. “Someday you'll just call me Captain, but between you and me, I'll always be Aunt Kathryn, OK?” She kissed the little one on the forehead, looking up with pride at the baby's mother. “Jenny, she is just so perfect. She's brought such light to this crew.”

“Thank you, Captain”, Mrs. Ayala said more formally. “I can't take all the credit. I could never have imagined being a mother at one time. Now? I can't imagine being without her.”  
  
Janeway handed the child over to her mother, giving her a kiss at the hand-off. “I want you and Mike to come around for dinner soon with Tom and I. I'd like to spend a little more time with my youngest crew member.”

Jenny beamed at her Captain. “That's an order I'll definitely follow.” She turned to the Doctor. “We good to go, Doctor?”

The Doctor pleasantly nodded. “Absolutely. And don't forget, Uncle Doctor would like a visit once in a while.” Both ladies laughed, then he gave them his own crooked smile. “I really have to get a name, don't I?”

Jenny turned to leave, waving at both of them. “So Captain”, he said respectfully, “what brings you down here, other than to play Aunt Kathryn?”

Janeway simply laughed. “I was supposed to have my physical next week, but today's my day off and if you have no other appointments, I can do it now if you'd like.”

The Doctor looked at her in astonishment. “This is a first. Captain I-Don't-Have-Time-For-My-Physical coming in early?” He arched his eyebrows at her in a very Tuvok-like manner. “Is there a catch, Captain?”

She shook her head. “Nope. On the up-and-up this time Doctor. I feel wonderful, but since it's quiet at the moment, why not?”

The Doctor smiled. “Why not, indeed? Very well, Captain, if you'll hop up on the biobed, I can get started. This won't take long.”

 

* * *

 

Three Months Later

 

Kathryn was anxious for Tom to return from his away mission. She was always anxious when her now-fiance was on a mission away from the ship. To be fair, she was probably just as anxious in a different way for Seven and Harry, who was also on the mission that had lasted four days. For obvious reasons, it was slightly more personal when it was about Tom.

Kathryn realized how much more was seemingly at stake in these missions now. Seven and Sue were now engaged to be married, and had indicated to the Doctor they would like to try and have Sue carry a baby with both their DNA; Chakotay and Sam were getting married in under a month. No one knew it yet, but Naomi was going to be a big sister in just under nine months.

Four marriages had taken place with crewmembers from the Lower Decks, two of the couples already expecting a child. Kathryn had officiated every one of the ceremonies, and would happily do so for Seven, Sue and Chakotay and Sam.

What had caught the ship by surprise just over a year ago, when B'Elanna and Harry had decided to start dating, was now a fact of life onboard the _Intrepid Class_ ship. They weren't engaged yet, but there seemed no doubt they were on their way to forever together....but that hadn't stopped B'Elanna from getting pregnant with a little girl. They had already settled on the name of Miral, in honor of Torres' grandmother, as the yet-to-be-born baby's name.

The reality of a generational ship had arrived.

Tom, Seven and Harry came back right on schedule, having gone ahead of  _Voyager_ to scout out a planet that looked promising to acquire supplies. Meeting them as they landed where the Captain, Susan Nicoletti, and B'Elanna. When the three departed the ship, their other halves embraced in them in warm, loving hugs and kisses. Such an exchange would have been _verboten_ two years ago. Now, it simply was life onboard a changing ship.

After a debrief with the rest of the Senior Staff, Chakotay had given the order laying in a course for the planet. There seemed to be abundant foodstuffs that they could use, along with some deuterium and dilithium as well. It had been worth the scouting mission.

That evening, Tom was lounging in the Captain's quarters-which just happened to be his quarters as well now. They were engaged and would be married in a few months themselves. With more and more children being conceived, it only made sense for Tom to give up his pad and move in with his fiancee. Kathryn was at a working dinner with Tuvok and Chakotay, going over rotations for their upcoming stop at this planet, and maybe even dallying in a little shore leave.

About 2000 Kathryn arrived back to their quarters, Tom reading up on a report that Harry had made about some modifications for their fleet of five shuttles.

“Hey, Kath!” He hopped off the couch and made a beeline toward his finance. “Hope the dinner went well?”

She melted into his arms, not having been able to hold him in over four days. “It was a very good meeting. We got a lot accomplished. I think we're going to have a nice haul once we leave that planet.” She planted a warm kiss on his lips, savoring the tenderness of his touch.

“That's what it looked like to us. We couldn't believe that the planet was only inhabited by wildlife. And the amount of wildlife there is incredible.”

“We'll be having some nice meals no doubt”, she quipped. “By the way, did you eat, Tom? I felt bad that this was just for the top three in Command.”

“I'm fine, babe”, he said, still holding her tight. “I had a pizza and a beer.” She rolled her eyes at him. “What? Pizza and beer relax me. You know that.”

“I don't know what to do with you, Thomas Eugene”, she said with a chuckle.

“Really”, he questioned. “I have some ideas....”

“Later, mister”, she warned him. “I need to let dinner settle first.”

“Fair enough”, he laughed. “We haven't had a chance to talk in a few days.”

Tom replicated iced tea for both of them. They got comfortable on the couch, catching up and enjoying their time alone.

After a while, they became comfortably silent. Eventually, Kathryn broke the stillness.

“I need to talk to you about something, honey”, she said earnestly.

“Oh? What's that?”

“It has to do with this whole new generational ship reality.”

Tom snorted. “Yeah, the reality is coming fast and furious.” He did a mental calculation in his head. “We have Naomi and Ahni, of course. How many others are pregnant? B'Elanna, Samantha, and at least four Below Decks.”

When he looked over at his fiance, her eyes were beaming at him, sparkling as he could never remember seeing them. “What is it, Kath?”

“Well”, she said, biting her lip, then looking back up at him, “actually, that number is now a lucky seven.”

It took him a few moments, then realization dawned on him. His face lit up. He couldn't say any words, but his expression conveyed what he wanted to say. She caught his meaning and happily nodded her head, tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
He wrapped her in a joyful hug, his own tears falling unabashedly.

As Tom absorbed the incredible news, he thought to himself, _This generational ship thing isn't so bad after all!_

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
